


We Could Be Sparks

by begoodtolp



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begoodtolp/pseuds/begoodtolp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this fanfic is about how Billy and Teddy would meet and fall in love with each other if they had gone through previous heartbreaks and disappointments in life. Each chapter is related to a theme song. I hope you guys, like it. Oh.. I've been reading some fanfics for awhile and I dedicate this to the ones that have inspired me. Also, English is not my first language, if you find anything awkward in language, it's interference from my own language, sorry. XD</p><p>Leave comments with your thoughts and whatever you wanna talk about, please. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (What Is) Love?

Chapter 1: (What Is) Love?

What if I never find?  
And I'm left behind?  
Should I keep hoping for love?  
What if I'm still the same?  
Status doesn't change?  
Gotta keep hoping for love?  
What is love? What is love? What is love?  
Somebody show me!

 

“What the f…”

Billy woke up in the morning in a hurry as usual. It’s his first day at the new job and – thanks to his inability to be a morning person – he woke up 30 minutes late than he has planned.  
A few weeks ago his friend Cassie got him an interview where she works. Marvel Publishers includes different kinds of magazines; and since he’s always dreamt of being a journalist, Marvel can be an amazing opportunity for him.

“Or maybe it could be an amazing opportunity, If I wasn’t so damn late.”  
“Calm down, Beyoncé. You still have time until the real work starts.  
By the way, I’m gonna get some coffee first with Kate. Do you want anything?”  
“Did you just quote Bianca del Rio on me?” Billy was surprised.  
“Yes, I think so…” Cassie answered laughing.  
“Anyways… No, not today, Satan. Too nervous for coffee, you know?”  
“I can tell. I’ve never seen you refusing coffee. Baby, don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine. Just hurry up.”

It’s easy to tell me to hurry up because it’s not her who’s waiting for this damn train. New York is a nice place and I’ve always lived here with my family. I left my parents’ house 5 years ago when I started in NYU. Now that I have a degree, my own and yet rented apartment and quite a nice job, I feel like I’m really growing up – whatever that means when you’re actually 24 years old.

When Billy finally got into the building about 5 minutes late, his cell phone rang and he saw the name of his twin brother, Tommy, on the screen.

“Not now, Tommy, not now.” He left the call go missing, but the phone kept ringing until he decided to answer. “What’s the matter?”  
“I’m calling you to wish a nice day at work, you ungrateful brother.” Tommy said in his defense.  
“Oh, really? Coming from you, I suppose it’s not just that.”  
“How dare you doubt my intentions? Seriously, brother, I’m starting to regret calling you and…”  
“Okay. Okay. Sorry, Tommy. Thank you. Now I’m really getting into the office. Bye”  
“Bye. Hum… by the way, can I drop by at your house today?”  
“What for?”  
“I’m kind of homeless right now…”  
“I knew it… Bye, Tommy.”  
“Please, Bills.”  
“Goddammit! Yeah, sure. See you at night.”

When Billy got in, he could spot his friend, Cassie, her other friend he hasn’t met yet, Kate, and a red medium length wavy haired woman who happens to run the department he works in now.

“Good morning, Billy.” Cassie said first.  
“Good morning, Cassie. Good morning.”

He could see the slight dissatisfaction at Ms Romanoff’s face, but she greeted him and explained some details of his new work place. Billy’s department covers the section of music from two of the magazines they publish. Basically he has to interview people, have long hours of meetings, cover events and write articles about concerts, songs, new bands or whatever related to music nowadays. The office was not that big, but he doesn’t know the rest of the team as Natasha refers to who work there yet.  
After a whole morning meeting with Natasha and having to go the HR department to give a few documents left, he could finally enter the room and maybe meet his workmates. Unfortunately, Cassie’s department is science and her friend Kate is finances. However, according to what he could kept in his memory, there’s him, Natasha – of course, four girls: two of them are Carolina and Roberta; and two guys named Teddy and Nate. He wasn’t able to meet anyone so far because they don’t work on Mondays and Tuesdays after a huge event during the entire weekend.  
By the time it was 1 o’clock, Cassie met him for lunch with Kate and went to a restaurant three blocks from the building on 45th Avenue. The restaurant was cozy and they had this delicious Chinese food that Billy’s really into.

“So, first of all, this is Kate, my best friend from work and Kate, this is Billy, my best friend from NYC.”  
“Nice to meet you, Billy.”  
“Nice meeting you, too, Kate. I’ve read your last week article about the Government’s decision to increase taxes and it was incredible.”  
“Thank you, Billy. I worked my ass off on this one.”  
“I bet you did. You were 2 months studying, reading and writing it.  
Kate called off every invitation to go out with us”  
“It was really necessary and it definitely paid off. I now got a raise.”  
“That’s amazing. I hope I can get an opportunity to prove myself.”  
“Billy, you’ll have the opportunity. Ms Romanoff is incredibly demanding and everyone she chooses to work with lives up to her expectations.” Billy could see that Kate was really encouraging him.  
“Have you ever worked with her, Kate?”  
“You’ll work with my friend, Teddy. He’s really nice. I think you’re gonna hit it off. He said David, his former partner, quit the job for an overseas spot.”  
“I can’t wait to meet him.”

Kate was a really tough and dedicated person for what Billy could tell. She got really close to Cassie after she started working at the company. Billy couldn’t feel jealous since Kate was so welcoming and nice to him. After the lunch break, they headed back to work so as Billy could start getting acquainted with what the team was working on.

“Billy, you’ve just lost the opportunity to meet one of your workmates.”  
“Excuse me, Natasha. Nate dropped by?” Cassie interrupted her.  
“No, it was Teddy and I think he went to find Kate.”  
“That sucks, I’m looking forward to meeting someone. I don’t want to start to feel all alone here.” Natasha chuckled.  
“Well, I’m going to Mr. Roger’s office. I know I told you to read what we’re working on at the moment. But you’ll be able to do this at home. I’m gonna take you to his office now.”

Billy felt kind of awkward knowing that he would meet Marvel’s famous CEO. He also found that Mr. Roger’s not usually in the company since he has other places to be and that would be a great opportunity for them to meet. When they arrived at Mr Roger’s office, Billy was surprised to see how young Steve was. The man was in his late thirties just like Natasha.

“It’s good to see new faces here at Marvel. We expect nothing but commitment and hardworking at our company.”  
“I’m willing to do what it takes to make you proud. It means a lot to me having the chance to work here, Mr. Rogers.”  
“I can tell. I’ve got a good feeling that you’ll surprise us.”  
“Billy had a great interview and did a really good job at selection we prepared.  
Well, Billy, I’ve spoken to Mr. Banner and Cassie has a space in her time schedule to show you the other departments we have around. Just take the elevator to the 11th floor. Look for the science office, okay?”  
“Great. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Rogers.”  
“Likewise.”  
“Do I see you again today, Mrs. Romanoff?”  
“No, only tomorrow. When you’re done getting to know the company, you may wanna go home. No need for you to spend hours alone here.”  
“That’s great. Thank you very much. Goodbye.”

After Billy left Mr. Rogers’ office, Billy felt the excitement he needed to fulfill his days. He had an awful weekend because of another heart break. Not that it was something he wasn’t used to, Billy has been having quite a few disappointments when it comes to love section. Although he was never pessimistic about it, he started feeling like he just couldn’t find a guy who could spend the night with talking about silly things, laughing, cuddling and stuff. Most of the guys wanted just to mess around with him and whenever things started getting serious, they just screwed things up. Well, nothing could compare to what happened last weekend, though. This time he decided he should not make an effort about it for a while. Just him, his work and his brother that would move in for a few days, he assumes. 

“I know you’re excited and stuff. But I didn’t get a single message from you this entire weekend. What happened?”  
“Cassie, I don’t think this is the perfect place for me to talk about the miserable and depressing love life I’ve got.”  
“Fine, but come back to my office with me to get my things. We’re gonna have some drinks to celebrate your first day.”  
“Great. Then we can talk.”  
“That’s all we need on a Monday.”  
“And on the other days of the week as well.”

Kate couldn’t go with them because she still had some things to do. Right after they left the building, Billy decided to call Tommy just to check if he’s in his apartment already.

“What’s Tommy doing there?”  
“I’ve got no idea. I decided to stop bothering about what Tommy does with his life. The guy just can’t settle.”  
“Talking about settling… What happened to you? Can you spill it out like now?”  
“Oh, Cassie…” Billy took a heavy breath. He has been holding in for too long and couldn’t help but letting the tears slid down his cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry, Billy. Did he have another person? Boyfriend, girlfriend?”  
“It’s worse. I didn’t know he was still in the closet. I was going to meet him at this bar he talked about, but when I got there he was talking to 2 friends.”  
“Okay, so…”  
“So, one of them was fucking John Kessler.”  
“Fuck!” Cassie said that too loud and covered her mouth with apologetic eyes. “Sorry. And then… What happened?”  
“What happened is that Kessler asked what was Josh doing with a fucking fag like me?” Billy was feeling sick as he continued. “Josh answered he didn’t know I was a fag and started pushing me away from him.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK? I’M GONNA KILL THAT MUT…”  
“Shhhhhhh… Calm down. I left the bar so miserable, so miserable that I got the first cab and decided to sleep at my parents’ home. My mom got really worried and soothed me with hot chocolate.” Billy gave a small grin.  
“Awn… Rebbeca’s adorable.”  
“She is, right? The next morning I went home because I didn’t wanna bother them with my bullshit. They’ve been taking care of me since I was little and still I cannot defend myself from homophobics.”  
“It’s not just that, Billy. This is betrayal. He was not only closeted but ashamed of himself and decided to discount on your ass. But not in a sexy way.”  
“Jerk!”  
“Just kidding.” Cassied smiled to Billy and grabbed his hand giving some support.  
“You know? The worst part is that he called me in the afternoon.”  
“Humpf… of course he did. Why wouldn’t he?”  
“He tried to apologize and said he was sadder as he never felt in his entire life.”  
“What did you say to him?”  
“I said it’s me who should apologize!” That moment Cassie let go of Billy’s hand and gave an incredulous look at him like she didn’t get any of the words that came from Billy’s mouth. “Yeah, I did that.”  
“What… did… you… do… Billy?”  
“I told him I should apologize for wasting my time with the worst kind of homophobic: the type that closets himself on the name of others’ prejudice.” Now Cassie looks astonished but gave a sigh of relief. “Apologizing for meeting someone who could be friends with the most horrible human being in the universe and because of him, because of Kessler again, I got beaten up.” Billy started crying like a child now.  
“Billy, I… I’m so sorry. I know he’s the shittiest person ever, but you shouldn’t allow him get to you after all those years.”  
“Really, Cassie? I thought I would never have to deal with this shit again. Josh was a nice guy. I know he was not into PDA, but pushing me? I know that the universe hates me and love’s been running away from me, but going through this… I’ve had enough.” Billy seemed so hurt right now that Cassie hold his hand tighter. “I quit, you know? I’m gonna focus on my career, my future and game on from now on.”  
“I’m really sad, Bills. But I’m sure good thing comes for you. You’re talented, beautiful…” Billy shook his head in disbelief. “You are extremely beautiful and you’ll find someone as beautiful inside and out as you are.  
Well… If it means something, I love you, Billy.”  
“I love you, too, Cass. But I’m not gonna kiss you.” Billy laughed between tears and so did Cassie.  
“Jerk! You’re being a sarcastic ass, so it means you feel better.”  
“I do… a little. Thank you, Cassie.”  
“No problem. And, fyi, I don’t need to kiss you.”  
“Really?”  
“You haven’t met Nate, have you?”

After a small breakdown, Billy and Cassie had fun and planned their year ahead. Billy felt happy about Cassie. She’s a really good friend and – according to her, so was Nate. His way home was fast and comforting because of the songs he listened to. When he was finally home, he came to find why Tommy’s moved in. Right after he entered his apartment. 

“Tommy?!?” Billy said in mixture of surprised and angry.  
“What?”  
“What the…?”


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people will never accept defeat. Teddy had a great event during the weekend and has to hurry to finish his review.

Chapter 2: Do I Wanna Know?

Ever though of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do.  
Maybe I'm too  
Busy being yours to fall for somebody new.  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you.

 

“Teddy… Teddy… THEODORE!”  
“What are you doing here?”

Teddy and his workmates were assigned to cover a huge summer festival in Las Vegas over the weekend. Although he’d rather enjoy the gigs, writing everything about it was something he’s really into doing. Las Vegas is an awesome place to be at any time of the year, but everybody was so busy with all the concerts they had to attend and all stages they had to be that no one would have time for fun. And by fun he meant going to the Casinos and getting drunk while betting a few bucks.

“I’m here for the concert, of course.”  
“I thought you hate this kind of music.” Teddy replied becoming really angry with the situation.  
“And I thought you were supposed to be in the press area.”  
“I don’t think this is none of your business, Greg.”  
“I’m enjoying the fucking show, Teddy Altman.”  
“Why did you decide to talk to me, then?”  
“We haven’t spoken for weeks, so I thought that maybe…”  
“Maybe, what? You’d come here and talk me into doing the things you want?”  
“I don’t know why you’re fucking with me like that!”  
“Listen to me, I told you I’m so fucking over with all your bullshit. Now, I can’t even enjoy one single artist that I like without you coming to me.” Greg got really pissed at Teddy’s exasperated reaction.  
“Fine… I came here after you. Did you think I would leave you all alone here?”  
“We broke up a month ago and you’re after me? Really, Greg, really?”  
“It’s not over for me.”  
“I don’t care about how you feel! If it is or it isn’t over. It’s none of my business…”  
“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! You were shit when we met.”  
“Exactly and you thought that patronizing me would keep me with you forever. But now I can see the horrible human being you are. And I’m so done, Greg. I just can’t stand your presence anymore. Get fuck out!”  
“I’ll never leave you alone, Teddy Altman!”  
“GO AWAY!” Teddy turned his back at Greg.

Teddy knew that Greg wouldn’t do anything stupid to him. But after leaving Greg, he thought he could do something stupid to any person that would give him a double look. Anyways, it’s none of his business. After walking back to the backstage area he was supposed to stay, Xavin couldn’t avoid saying anything about his ugly face. 

“What’s up with that face?”  
“Just saw the Devil.”  
“I can see it.”  
“What happened, Teddy?” Nate asked Teddy really worried.  
“I’m really, really tired right now. When will we go home by the way?”  
“Tomorrow morning. We’ll get the 7 a.m. plane back to NY.” Carolina answered before everybody could process the question. “I can’t wait to be home.”  
“Fuck! That’s really early. I gotta drop by at the office.”  
“What for?” Nate asked.  
“We’ll have two days off, but I still gotta finish the Friday article.”  
“In that case, I’m going with you.” Nate said that sentence sounding a little too excited. “I have… some… business.”  
“If that business has a name, I think I know what kind of business you’re talking about.” After Teddy said, Xavin and Carolina laughed. “Seriously, man, it was about time you asked Cassie out.”  
“I thought she would do it before you do it first.” Carolina mocked him.  
“First of all, shut up. Second of all, yes. It’s because of her.  
Teddy, can you come here for a minute?”

Teddy and Nate left Xavin and Carolina in the room chatting. When they found a place where they could talk, Teddy began speaking.

“Yeah, it was Greg.”  
“Of course it was him. I saw him there. What did he want?”  
“What he always wants: bother me. We had a heated discussion, but I got away. I felt like punching him in the face really bad.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Teddy opened his eyes wide. “The guy deserves that.”  
“He does, but I didn’t want to feel more shitty than I am already.”  
“It’s hard.”  
“It’s really hard. I promised myself that I don’t want anyone now. He did enough damage for this lifetime. I’m fine not having anyone now.”  
“Damn it! I was planning that we could go on a double date... But you know, I never really liked him. He was really possessive about you.”  
“He was. He thought like he owned me.”  
“That’s the worst kind of people we can have a relationship with.”  
“Aside from psychopaths.”  
“Let alone tall blonde guys who spend too much time in the gym or reading comic books.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Nerdy jock.”

The time went by really fast that as soon as he realized, it was time to come back to New York. Nate decided that he wouldn’t go to the office since Cassie was really busy and also had to show the company to his new workmate. Teddy was excited to meet the new guy he would work with. It’s been a month since the search for a new person began and nothing. That happened because David, his former partner, moved to London. So he had no partner anymore to share his huge pile of work or go for outdoor interviews and exclusives.

“Hey, Natasha.”  
“Oh… Hello, Teddy. Didn’t expect to see you here today.”  
“Yeah, I know. But I gotta get some things to do at home.”  
“I see! Are you leaving soon? If Billy doesn’t get here late again, you’ll meet your new partner.”  
“I don’t think so. I’m extremely tired and in needs for long hours of sleep.”  
“No problem. I’ll tell him you drop by.”  
“Tell him I said welcome.”  
“Of course. Goodbye.”  
“Bye.”

Teddy waited for the elevator and finally got in, when the door of the elevator was closing he could glance a small part of Cassie, but he couldn’t see the new guy. Anyways, he was urging to rush home. The weekend was exhausting physically and somewhat emotionally and yet he would have to adjust some paragraphs of the review. He got a cab home and getting there he just took off his shoes and fell on the bed. The sensation of finally laying on his bed has never felt so comforting. He was almost falling asleep when his phone buzzed.

“Hey, Teddy Bear.”  
“Hey, Kate Perry.”  
“Spill it.”  
“What?”  
“What happened to you and Greg there? Did you make up again?”  
“Of course not! Wait a minute! How do you know that?”  
“How would I not know that?” Kate answered tried to sound surprised with that question. “Okay, Nate told me. But seriously, what happened?”  
“I’m too tired for that, Kate. Later, okay?”  
“Okay. I’m dropping by at your place tonight.” Teddy tried to argue hopelessly. “No discussion. Nate and I, actually.”  
“Bring Cassie and we’ll have a slumber party here, then.”  
“She’s with this new guy. He’s really cute, by the way.”  
“Kate… Too tired, okay?”  
“Okay. Okay. No Cassie and no Nate. Just us.”  
“That sounds awesome. Can I go to sleep now? Wake me up when you’re near.”  
“Sure. Bye.”  
“Bye.  
God, let me sleep now, please.”

By the time it was around 8 p.m., his phone buzzed again and this time it was Nate. 

“So I was shut down for the slumber party.”  
“Yes, you were. We spent 3 nights in a row together.”  
“Rude. I’m not going anyway. I just called to see if you’re okay, but you’re so ungrateful that I’m hanging up now!”  
“I’m okay, thank you. No need to worry, Nate.”  
“That’s okay, bro. Kate might be at your place almost. She just called Cassie.”  
“Are you with her?”  
“No, about to pick her up.”  
“Great. Have a nice date.”  
“Thanks, bye.”

Right after he hung up the phone, somebody knocked at the door.

“Kate?” Teddy said opening the door.  
“No, it’s me, Teddy.”  
“What the hell you’re doing here?” Teddy said in a mixture of anger and exhaustion. “Who let you in the building?”  
“The doorman knows me, okay? And I’m here… I’m here to apologize.”  
“Apologies accepted. See ya.”  
“YOU’RE NOT LETTING ME IN?” Greg started shouting.  
“STOP SCREAMING. I’VE GOT NEIGHBORS NEXT DOOR.” Teddy screamed back.  
“FINE, MR. PERFECT. AVOID ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT WHEN YOU’VE GOT NO ONE AGAIN TO COMFORT YOU, YOU’LL COME BACK CRAWLING TO ME.”  
“Just leave, Greg.” Teddy had no more strength to scream back. Greg was the only person who could drain all the energy Teddy had.

“What was that?” Said Kate.  
“You see… I’ve got no more peace in my own apartment.”  
“Come on in. So you can tell me what’s really going on.” Teddy let Kate in and locked the door.  
“I feel exhausted. He exhausts me. I don’t even know how things ended up like this.”  
“Well, but I know.” Kate said so sure that surprised Teddy. “This idiot feels like you own him something just because he might haved lifted you up when you needed.”  
“But that’s the problem.”  
“There’s no problem at all.” Kate interrupted him. “He helped you and you were an amazing boyfriend. You can’t pay him back for something he did for the rest of your life. You can’t stand for his bullshit just because of that.”  
“He was really important at that moment, I know. But you’re right. I don’t love him anymore. I’m not gonna be with him feeling like I wanna be somewhere else. I can’t be myself around him because he just doesn’t allow me.”  
“He’s poisonous and never treated you the way you deserve. I’m your friend and I got your back, now. Okay?”  
“Thank you, Kate.” They hugged and it made Teddy feel a little bit better.  
“Now you might wanna find another person that can make you feel…”  
“No, no, no. I’m done with relationships for now. I need to get back on track and the last thing I need is to share my space, my life with someone.”  
“In case you need someone, there are those apps nowadays that you can meet people.”  
“You mean Grindr?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Never mind. Tinder, then?”  
“Yeah. Everybody’s using nowadays.”  
“Not my thing. If I meet someone it’ll be something more like old-fashioned.”  
“Your body, your rules.”  
“Sure. Wanna get anything to drink now?”  
“I thought we could order something to eat. I’m starving. I had no lunch today.”

Kate stayed for 2 more hours until she left Teddy alone again. Things would probably change now that he’s definitely single. Greg’s been a burden for 2 years. Now he can’t wait to start fresh and put all his energy in his career, mental and physical health and finally hit off other guys eventually.

The next day came by and Teddy had a lot of things to do. Teddy has always been an early riser, so he could finish the review of the concerts he was supposed to write in the morning.

Las Vegas Summer Ball displayed a great amount of artists: including singers and bands that have popped up in the charts recently. Most of them lived up for the public’s expectations. Although some of the recent top chart highlights ran out of breath, the ones well-known by the mass really pleased them with their classics.

“That sounds harsh… That’s awful, actually.” Teddy deleted this last part and put his laptop beside him on the bed. “Jesus… I got stretch my legs for a while.”

“Eli?”  
“What’s up, Teddy?”  
“Wanna hit the gym?”  
“I’m working now. I can’t.”  
“I forgot, sorry. Guess I gotta go by myself.”  
“Yeah. Don’t go too hard on yourself. I won’t be there to help you lift the weight.” Eli laughed.  
“You sure about that?”  
“Just kidding, man. Gotta hang up now. Talk to you later.”  
“Sure.”

Teddy decided that he should finish the article and then, head to the gym. It didn’t take him long to wrap it up and send it to Xavin who would revise it. After working out at the gym which is 5 blocks from his apartment, Teddy decided to go to a park nearby. People would be hanging out there and he would find a spot to relax. Finding a bench was easy and next to him there was a cute old couple together. Teddy would feel a little envious, but that’s not who he is. He knew that if he deserved something in his life, he would get it anyway. It doesn’t matter how long it would take him to do so. Maybe he starred at the couple for too long that the old man noticed.

“You know what the secret is?”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“The secret of being together for so long?” Teddy felt a little surprised now. “We have been friends longer than we have been married.” The old man answered.  
“And we shall be like that forever.” The lady with the man decided to add it in the conversation.  
“Thank you very much.” Teddy replied. “I just needed to know that. Guess I lost the track of what a relationship is.”  
“You’ll meet the right girl soon.” The woman said to him.  
“Guy, actually.”  
“So, the right guy soon.” She corrected.  
“I hope so. It was a pleasure talking to you, guys.”

Teddy decided to return to his apartment and halfway there, his phone buzzed.

“I’m sorry. Is Theodore… Teddy speaking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys


	3. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every plan with Tommy turns out to be something bigger. Also Billy speaks with Teddy for the first time.

Chapter 3: The City

The first bit of advice that you gave me  
that I liked was they're too strong, too strong.  
Get in the shower if it all goes wrong.  
Yeah, if you wanna find love then you know where the city is!  
Yeah, if you wanna find love then you know where the city is!

 

“Tommy, what the hell is going on here?” Billy couldn’t keep but staying in shock after seeing all Tommy’s stuff spread in his entire living room.  
“I’m taking over the empty room you’ve got here and there are many things I don’t know where to put.”  
“But… But…”  
“Can I stock some things in your bedroom inside the closet?”  
“I never thought you were moving in with me.”  
“But I told you that!”  
“When, exactly?”  
“This morning, Goddammit!”  
“You were never very explicit about that.”  
“I wasn’t?”  
“NO!” His voice was starting to rise.  
“But, can I?”  
“DO I EVEN HAVE A CHOICE AT THIS POINT?”  
“No, not really. Sorry”  
“WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?”  
“C’mon, brother. Everything will be okay. I need you, you need me. “  
“When did I say I need you?”  
“You need me to put my stuff in order and I need you to help me.”  
“Oh, really?” Billy was in a mix of confusion, anger and deep down inside he also felt quite happy about it. Although Tommy wasn’t much of affection, they love one another and have never spent a day without talking to each other or bothering each other as much.

It took them almost 2 hours to put everything in order. Tommy didn’t bring anything really heavy so when Billy asked how he managed to bring everything, Tommy explained that a friend had helped him bring all his stuff to Billy’s place. After all those years they met, Billy thinks it’s better not to get too deep in Tommy’s business. The guy is crazy.

“Do you have anything to eat in here?”  
“Not really. Wanna order something?”  
“How about grabbing something?”  
“I’ve got many things to read and I had a few drinks with Cassie earlier.”  
“Okay… How about grabbing something?” Tommy asked again ignoring Billy’s answer.  
“But I just told you that…”  
“Who cares? Let’s go! I’m starving.”  
“Fuck it! Let’s go.”

The problem with going out with Tommy is that a simple plan always turns out to be something bigger or unconventional. They got in the cab and Tommy gave the taxi driver an address that Billy had no idea about where it was. It’s been just a matter of praying and hoping for the best. After 10 minutes in the cab, the driver stopped at an exquisite place that didn’t seem like a restaurant at all. Tommy gave a satisfied look to Billy and finally said.

“This is the place.”  
“This is the place?”  
“Yeah! They serve delicious Thai food here.”  
“But it’s a Monday.”  
“They kind of open every day really. And I felt like eating some today.”  
“Well, we’re here. I wouldn’t go for a Big Mac, anyways.”  
“And you could also tell me what’s going on.”  
“About what?”  
“About your life, maybe?”  
“What do you mean about my life, maybe?” Tommy has the super ability to leave Billy uncomfortable when he asks too deep personal questions to him. “Wait a minute. Did my parents call you?”  
“Yes, Rebecca called me.”  
“Did she ask you to move in?”  
“Not gonna answer.” This time Tommy had a slight apologetic expression on his face. But maybe it’s just because him and Billy’s parents got caught.  
“I knew it! I fucking knew it! They wouldn’t leave me alone. Maybe they think I’m not emotionally strong enough to be by myself.”  
“It’s not that and you know it!” Tommy couldn’t let Billy blame his parents for their concern. “They are worried, yes. I need a place, yes. What’s the matter with combining all these urgencies together?”  
“If you just mind your own business…”  
“Look at me! Do you really think I’m gonna keep an eye on you and on what you do?” Billy opened his mouth to answer, but Tommy didn’t let him begin. “Of course, I will. But I won’t break into your space or anything. You know I would hate the other way around.” Billy sighed. “C’mon, Billy… It’s gonna be fun!”  
“I know that. Thank you for, in a very awkward way, trying to take care of me.”  
“No problem. Can we order now?”  
“Sure.”

They celebrated their first new Twin Thing Monday Nights tradition or whatever combination of those words means. Billy felt taken care of and although Tommy was pretty much into his own things, he always took care of Billy after they met. They were separated at birth, but at the age of 16 they met each other in High School. It was a complete shock; however it was natural to have one another around. 

The next morning came and Billy wasn’t late for work which made him feel really proud. He could’ve gone shopping for food and a few other things on the weekend, so he would have some coffee before leaving. And since Tommy was already off to work, so they wouldn’t see each other soon to talk about shopping list matters. When he was getting on the train to Marvel, his phone buzzed.

“Good morning. Good morning.”  
“Morning, Cass.”  
“Are you coming already? Let’s have some coffee first. There’s a Starbucks around the block.”  
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Today is Tuesday and he’s probably not gonna meet the people he’s supposed to work with. At least he might have Cassie and Kate to talk to and grab a bite if they’re hungry.

“So, excited for today?”  
“I am. I didn’t have much time to read all the things I had to, but I have some things in mind.”  
“Well… You have to wait until you share what you have in mind. Newbies have to wait a period of evaluation before doing stuff. Basically, you’re going to read, do what you’re told and follow Teddy on outdoors stuff.”  
“Sound a lot like fun.”  
“It is, believe me. You’re gonna learn a lot and I’m sure Teddy’s gonna be an excellent workmate. He’s great… And hot.”  
“Cassie…”  
“And blonde…”  
“Here we go…”  
“Did I say he’s hot and totally your jock type?”  
“CASSIE! Remember I’m not open for any kind of relationship at the moment. Let alone with a person that I don’t even know and I’ll work with. That’s completely stupid. I’d never do that.”  
“Okay, Mr. Don’t Do Dates With My Workmates.”  
“I wasn’t judging. That’s not what I meant.”  
“I’m just mocking you. Let’s go… It’s almost time.”  
“ I don’t wanna be late for my second day which is would be my second day in a row.”  
“Oh, you definitely shouldn’t.”

Billy frowned at what Cassie said, because didn’t quite get what she meant with this you definitely shouldn’t thing. Right after he arrived at the office, he could understand why and, finally, meet one of the people he would work with.

“Good morning, Billy.” Karolina said showing a welcoming smile.  
“Good morning.” Billy said in response.  
“I’m Karolina, by the way. Natasha’s not gonna be here today. So I’m gonna be company. Well, you’re gonna be mine, actually. I’ve got many things to edit and you may wanna check how the process works here.”  
“Sure, I’m really excited about it. Is this all about the festival in Las Vegas, right?”  
“Yeah, it is. Did you watch it?”  
“Not really. Kind of busy.”  
“It was great. Everybody was there. If you were here last week, you would’ve also gone with us.”  
“That would be really good.” Billy didn’t told Carolina, but being in Las Vegas would be perfect rather than being heartbroken.  
“I gotta revise everybody’s work and edit it. Well, revising is gonna be your job. So, let’s work.”  
“Sure. Did they send you their reviews?”  
“Yes. They sent me through the mail we’ve all got. Tell me your e-mail so I can forward what I’ve got so far.”  
“Here it is.”

Finally, Billy had a very busy morning with work. It wasn’t difficult but he was paying attention to every detail to not mess things up in his first task. Carolina got a call and had to leave for a few minutes. When she came back, she mentioned something about having to hurry because the review had to be available online up to 8 p.m. and the website department was freaking out. The problem is that Nate and Teddy haven’t sent anything yet.

“Billy, I’ve already talked to Nate and he’s sending it right now to your e-mail. But I just can’t reach Teddy’s phone. Could you do me a favor?”  
“Sure. No problem. Tell me!”  
“I’ll take a break here, because I still have other things to do. Can you call Teddy on his cell phone?” Billy felt something weird in his stomach.  
“Well, I can, but he doesn’t know me.”  
“Just mention who you are and tell him I’m gonna kill him if he doesn’t send it asap.”

Billy didn’t feel comfortable doing this. Especially after Cassie telling him that he’s just his type… Aside that fact, he had to do it anyway. He found Teddy’s number and dialed it from his own phone.

“I’m sorry. Is Theodore… Teddy speaking?”  
“Yeah, it’s Teddy. Who’s this?”  
“I’m Billy. The new guy from work?” OMG, this guy’s voice is really sexy.  
“Oh, sure. Yeah… I mean… How did you get my number?”  
“I’m sorry, Karolina asked me to call you because she really needs your part to revise and edit it with the gig’s spread.”  
“I sent it to Xavin. I thought she was doing that.”  
“Really? I don’t know about that. I haven’t met her yet. Well, Teddy, can you send it to Karolina, then?”  
“Sure. I’m almost home now and I’ll send it to her.  
How are things, by the way?”  
“Everything’s okay here.”  
“No, I mean… With you? We’re gonna be partners and I wanna know if Karolina’s not being too hard on you.”  
“No, she isn’t. She’s great. Thanks for asking” Billy may or may not have his cheeks flushed right now.  
“You can tell me anything, man. We’re gonna be a team from now on, you know? So if she makes you work a lot for her, give me a call. Is this your number? I’m saving it here.”  
“Yes, it is. I’m saving yours as well. Thank you again.”  
“No need to thank me. I guess we’re meeting tomorrow… in person.”  
“Yeah, can’t wait!” Did I just say that?  
“Me too! Bye.”  
“Bye.”

Billy felt like he just talked to the nicest person on Earth. Teddy hasn’t even met him and was so nice to him. So far everyone he met was a good professional as well as a nice person. He had a good feeling after his first interview and he’s proving to be right.

“Guess you did it right this time!”  
“Why are you talking alone?” Kate suddenly showed up absolutely from nowhere.  
“OH FU…” Billy almost left his cell phone fall from his hand. “My heart’s pounding right now.”  
“I can see it.” Kate laughed “Anyways, it’s 2 p.m. and I haven’t had lunch yet and Carolina said you haven’t either. Let’s go?”  
“I think so… Yes, sure! Where’s Cassie?”  
“She’s in a meeting and told me to pick you up in case you were starving. Guess you are.”

Billy was a little embarrassed, but Kate was nice being around. After walking until a coffee shop where they could have a sandwich – Billy hasn’t been eating well lately – he found that they would be great friends.

“I met Teddy today.” Kate stopped eating. “I didn’t meet him like in person, but I spoke to him.”  
“He’s great. He’s a great supporter and will help you a lot. He’s my man after all.”  
“Do you date?”  
“No, I mean… He’s my best friend.”  
“Oh, great.”  
“Tomorrow, let’s have lunch together with Cassie, Teddy and Nate.”  
“That sounds awesome.”

Before they left the place, Carolina sent a message to Billy. 

“Thank you, Billy. Xavin forgot to send Teddy’s work, but she’s revised it. I’m gonna wrap things up here. If you need anything, send me a message.”  
“You’re welcome, Carolina. Do the same, if you need me.”

“Cassie’s waiting for us back at the office.” Kate said.  
“Why?“  
“She wants you to meet Nate.”  
“Funny how people have days off and show up here.”  
“Days off aren’t necessarily days off. They need us all the time.” Billy chuckled.

They rushed a little to meet Cassie and Nate. The couple were waiting for them at Billy and Nate’s office. They were laughing when Billy came in. Kate’s boss, Mr. Clint, demanded her presence right away and she couldn’t go there to meet the guys.

“Nice to meet you, Billy. Welcome to our team.”  
“Nice to meet you, too, Nate. As a fellow worker and Cassie’s boyfriend.”  
“Nate and I are not official.” Cassie got very embarrassed.  
“Not yet. Do you want me to ask you?”  
“Wait, I wasn’t pressuring you, guys.”  
“I know, man. But it’s not like it’s something I haven’t planned.” Nate replied with excitement in his voice.  
“Oh my God! Stop it!” Cassie patted Nate’s shoulder. “No, okay. Ask me.”  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Cassie?”  
“That was really unexpected.” Billy felt like laughing at this moment.  
“I do.”  
“Do people still do this nowadays, really?” Billy asked.  
“I’m not sure, but I do.” Nate answered Billy going for a kiss.  
“Did I miss something?” Billy heard somebody speaking when he turned his back to see who’s just come in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The City - The 1975


	4. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Teddy meeting Billy. The next one will be Billy meeting Teddy. I'm super alternating between their views of the story so as we can approach both sides.

Chapter 4: Shine

It's shaking the sky  
And I'm following lightning.  
I'll recover if you keep me alive.  
Don't leave me behind  
Can you see me I'm shining?  
And it's you that I've been waiting to find.

 

“Me too! Bye.”  
“Bye.”

Teddy decided to rush home to send his part to Karolina immediately. If Karolina was the one who would edit the whole spread about the festival, everything had to be perfect, because she’s really demanding about things. It didn’t take long for Teddy to arrive home where he could finally send his work to Billy, I mean, to Karolina. He might have thought of calling him to say that it was done, but he decided not to. There wouldn’t be a logical reason for doing so.

“What are you doing, Teddy Bear?”  
“I’ve just got out of shower. You’re still at the office, Kate?”  
“Unfortunately, my section does not allow me to have two weekdays off.”  
“Not gonna bother answering you, okay?”  
“I know, baby. It’s just that Nate’s here so I thought that maybe you were coming, too…”  
“I wasn’t planning on that…”  
“It’s just that maybe we could decide whether the new guy is gonna be part of our team or not.”  
“I haven’t met him yet.”  
“You haven’t but he was really excited about talking to you earlier today…”  
“Jerk…”  
“Anyways… Happy hour after work tomorrow, then?”  
“As if we never do it… All the time…”  
“That’s true. Just called to check if you were coming, since you’re not, I’m gonna enjoy Billy all by myself. Bye.”  
“Bye, idiot.”

Teddy decided to enjoy the last of his day watching anything on Netflix… Maybe he could finish the first season of DareDevil. “This show is really awesome!” He thought. The other day didn’t take long to come and, as usual, he woke up earlier than he had to. “Why do I set the alarm anyway?” He would have many things to worry about during this short week, after all, the weekly spread would be out on Friday. And it means that he still have to get the feedback from the producers of the last weekend event. 

“Where are you?” Teddy texted to Kate.  
“Hi, Teddy Bear. Gonna get some coffee before work? You in?”  
“Hi, Kate Perry, sure. Meet me in front of Starbucks in 5.”  
“Already here with the guys. Hurry up.”

Teddy just had to get off the train and walk to Starbucks so he could join them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Billy would be there or not. He might confess that he was a little anxious to meet him and he could tell no reason why. Sometimes we get so nervous or anxious about some things that we shouldn’t be worrying… Or should be? Anyways, he admitted to himself he was curious to see if Kate’s right about Billy being cute. 

“Teddy!” Kate almost screamed when Teddy came in.  
“Oh fuck!” Teddy said to himself silently. “That’s Billy. Geez, he’s cute.  
Hi, guys, good morning.”  
“Hi, Teddy. Teddy, this is Billy. Billy, this is Teddy.” Teddy could spot Billy’s red cheeks when he extended his hand towards Billy.  
“Hi, Teddy. It’s nice finally meeting you.” His eyes are so beautiful, Teddy thought, it’s Teddy’s favorite eye color, because it somehow contrasts with his.  
“Hi, Billy. Nice to meet you, too. Ready for today?”  
“I can’t wait.” They starred at each other long enough to not become awkward. 5 minutes later, Nate joined them and sat beside Cassie.  
“Aren’t we gonna be late?” Nate said looking at Cassie.  
“Good morning, Nate. And no, we’re not. We’re ready to go.”

They were walking to their offices while Billy and Teddy started a conversation a little bit behind the group.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone those 2 days. The festival was really exhausting and, you know, I was at home, but I wasn’t exactly resting. We have a lot of days off that aren’t really days off. Sometimes we almost work nonstop.”  
“Don’t need to worry, Teddy.” Billy paused sounding a little embarrassed. “Can I call you Teddy right?”  
“Of course. Otherwise, I’d call you William.” Teddy and Billy chuckled.  
“Well, seriously, don’t need to worry. Yesterday, Karolina and I worked pretty well together and everything went alright. And I couldn’t wait to meet you…” Teddy could see that Billy blushed again. “I mean, not you…”  
“Not me?” Teddy decided to make a little fun of Billy.  
“No, I mean… yeah. But get to know what we can do together as a part of the team.”  
“Don’t worry. I got it. So, I think you’re lucky, because we’re probably gonna have a meeting with some producers of the festival today.”  
“Really, why?”  
“Our website dropped off the review yesterday night, right?”  
“Right.”  
“So, we’ll find out today if they liked it or not. And if they liked it, we’re gonna cover upcoming events as well.”  
“And I’m going, too?”  
“Of course, you are. Ready to take off at 10 today?”  
“I can’t wait!”  
“Is this your tag line or something?”  
“Yeah… Along with “the struggle is real”. But I haven’t created this one.”  
“Okay…” Teddy thought that Billy’s really funny and also too cute to function.

By the time it was 8:30, everybody were at the office and could finally meet Billy. As an initiation for new teammates, Billy had to introduce himself and share his deepest secret about his music taste.

“My name’s William Kaplan, but Billy’s okay. I’m from New York and went to NYC with Cassie. I’ve got one brother living with me now and my parents live here as well. My deepest secret about my music taste… hum…” Teddy noticed that Billy glanced at him before telling “I do like mainstream pop music, but I’ll always say that my favorite is indie.”

Everybody clapped and welcomed Billy, but Natasha had to interrupt the excitement around Billy. Natasha gave some news and, of course, instructed some people of last minute details of the upcoming issue.

“Teddy and Billy, my room in 5, okay?”  
“Great.” Teddy answered.  
“Wow… I feel… a little… overwhelmed.” Billy whispered to Teddy.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”  
“Teddy, are you taking Billy to KUY at 10?” Nate approached them.  
“Yeah. By the way, can you come, too?”  
“Will you need me there?”  
“If they didn’t like it, it’s not gonna be nice for only me and Billy to handle it.”  
“I can’t, I’m sorry. And I don’t think you’ll guys need me.” Nate looked at Billy. “First of all, Billy, you gotta be tough. Second of all, I bet they loved it. I mean, the festival was a huge success and we weren’t that harsh at all.”  
“I know, I’m just a little bit worried.”  
“I would say it’s the first time I see you like… Oooh!”  
“Teddy, Natasha is calling us.” Billy interrupted.  
“Stop right there, Nate. Okay?”  
“Sure. Good luck, guys.” Billy had a blank expression in his face. Did he understand what Nate really meant with that?

They entered Natasha’s room where she could give them some of the necessary information they would have to collect with the KUY producers. Nothing serious anyway, but Teddy could feel that Billy had this worried expression in his face that made him a little more pale. Maybe the guy needs to get a little bit rougher to deal with the pressure.

At then, they took a cab and headed to the KUY office in a building downtown which was not far from them. The fun thing is that usually it takes a little while to get strangers to interact with each other and be silent without an awkward sensation, but they were doing really great. Teddy had a feeling that besides being cute, Billy was a nice person. Maybe the starring took a little too long, that Billy called Teddy’s attention.

“Earth for Teddy.”  
“Oh, Geez… Sorry.”  
“I spaced out a little.” Teddy felt a little embarrassed and Billy chuckled.  
“No problem, but I think we’re in the place. I know this address.”  
“Do you?” Teddy opened up his eyes.  
“Yeah… I mean, I’ve got a friend that works in here. I called him before we took the cab and he’s waiting for us already.”  
“Wow… That’s awesome.” Billy gave a sweet smile to Teddy and he looked into his brown eyes. Teddy never knew someone could smile that beautiful and make his brown eyes shine so beautiful.

“Hi, Christian.”  
“Hi, Billy. How are you? Glad you’re here.”  
“Christian, this is Teddy. We’re working together now, you know, at Marvel.”  
“Sure. Nice meeting you, Teddy.” There was a strange change of tone when Christian greeted Teddy, but Teddy gave Christian a handshake.  
“Likewise.”  
“You are probably here to meet Robert. He’s already waiting for you. I told about you to them, Billy. Don’t worry! They really liked the repercussion on the internet. They’re really excited about it.” Christian was giving Billy all details as if Teddy wasn’t there at all.  
“Well, Christian, I have no credits on this one. Teddy is responsible for the reviews of the concert and the issue on the Magazine is all on him. So, you should congratulate him.” Billy answered Christian in a nice but firm tone that made Teddy cringe a little bit.  
“No… I mean… Of course. Congratulations, Teddy. I bet Robert’s gonna need Marvel there for next events.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
“So, here’s his office. I’m gonna leave you two there.” Christian grabbed Billy’s arm and whispered something on his ear that Teddy was obviously not supposed to hear.  
“Christian, please, not here, okay? Give me a call later.”  
“Sure. Well, drop by at my office before leaving.  
Nice meeting you again, Teddy.”  
“Yeap.” 

Teddy didn’t like Christian at this very first moment. It seemed that all he wanted to do was spend this time alone with Billy. Teddy could see that Christian was into Billy, but Billy didn’t show a slight hint if he’s interested in Christian as well. 

The meeting with Roberto Sanchez couldn’t be any better. He was completely satisfied with the spread and the national and international repercussion of the festival. Marvel would be from now on covering upcoming events with special details beforehand. Natasha would be happy, their superiors would be happy, Marvel would be happy and Teddy hoped all this happiness would result into more money.

“I’m glad everything went all right. You, guys, did an awesome job.” Billy patted Teddy’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Billy. Everybody’s gonna be really excited about that. By the way, we’re having some drinks after work. You in?”  
“You’re gonna turn me into an alcoholic journalist.” Billy laughed with his beautiful smile again.  
“Sorry, man… But that’s kind of a thing of ours.”  
“No problem. But you’re late… Cassie invited me first. But, I’m glad you did, too. I feel more like a part of the team.”  
“Good to hear.” Teddy looked away from Billy who also looked away from Teddy.  
“Sorry about Christian earlier. He’s a nice guy, but he was kind of stupid with you.” Billy made those apologetic eyes to Teddy that made his eyes popped even more.  
“No, that’s ok. He’s your friend, anyways. But, yeah, he was a little bit rude. Are you dating or anything?” Those words came out of Teddy’s mouth before he could control himself.  
“Me and Christian? No, of course not. We’re just friends. No!”  
“Sorry if I misunderstood things.”  
“I mean, I’m gay… But it’s just that Christian and I are friends. I suspect he has a thing for me, but he’s just a friend.”  
“I can tell he does. He was all pitchy when you talked to him.”  
“He was, right? I like him very much, but what can I do?”  
“I’m gay, too.” Billy tried not to show surprise and excitement when Teddy told him that. “And yeah, it’s a strange situation to be in. Whether you’re the one who has the interest or you’re on the other side.”  
“For sure.”  
“Sorry for going into your personal life this much.”  
“Never mind, Teddy. I’m happy that you got to be a nice person to talk to.” 

Billy was a little bit shy, so whenever he let go of those pieces of information, he always blushes. The guy was just easy to be around and Teddy felt comfortable talking to him. By the afternoon, they had both shared as many personal details as they could talk about. Teddy knew Billy is geek nerd who happens to be a fan of comic book just as Teddy is. He also knew that his passion for journalism and music had driven him to work at Marvel. It was 6 p.m. when Kate and Cassie got in their offices calling them for a few drinks.

“So, are you guys ready?” Cassie asked.  
“Just waiting for Nate.”  
“What about Billy? He’s on the phone with his brother I guess.” Teddy pointed to Billy who a little bit apart from the group.  
“So, can we go?” Nate showed up from Natasha’s room.  
“Sorry, guys, I’ll have to miss this time.” Teddy looked at Billy with a confused expression.  
“Why?” Teddy and Cassie said at the time while Kate gave that look at Teddy that he knows what she’s thinking.  
“My brother moved in with me on Monday and he called me to check if I could go help him with stuff.”  
“What a shame! Too bad, then.” Teddy tried hard not to sound his frustration.  
“I know. Maybe next time? Cassie… I promise I make it up to you, all of you, okay?”  
“No problem, Bills… We do this like all the time.” Cassie went to hug Billy.  
“Thank you. Bye, guys. See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye, Billy.” Teddy said.

Teddy could spot something wrong with Billy’s expression when he left. But him and Cassie were friends before and she didn’t tell anything. Then, why would he say anything? 

“Feeling like going after him?” Kate whispered to Teddy.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Kate has always known Teddy best. But, Teddy just knew the guy for a day and he couldn’t just break into Billy’s space like an intimate friend. He doesn’t want to be a creep or a stalker or anything. “We better be going. I’m ready to celebrate about the KUY reunion.”  
“Sure.” Nate squeezed Teddy’s shoulder. “I knew that reunion would result on great news to us.”

The guys went to a bar 4 blocks away from Marvel. The good thing about working in this area is that they have everything near the building. They already knew the barman who served them some beer, so they could enjoy this moment even if Teddy was little bit worried with what might be going on with Billy after that call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shine - Years & Years


	5. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy met Billy and now Billy meets Teddy. Billy finds a way to leave a good impression on Teddy and despite the odds, helps Josh. Does Rebbeca have super powers?

Chapter 5: Sparks

 

I can't hear a single word.  
Just know you're talking 'cause your lips keep moving.  
Everything I thought I learned  
goes out the window. All I want is one thing.  
You can promise castles, treasures, babies, I don't care!  
'Cause for now you're just enough for me  
I want you near.

 

“I’m going to Boston for 2 days.” Tommy said in a sudden before he took Billy’s coffee from his hands.  
“Is this going to happen every two weeks now?”  
“Well, basically, yes… They need me there to organize their operational system.”  
“There shouldn’t be someone doing your job there?”  
“Yes, if the guy wasn’t a completely douche. And if I wasn’t extremely good and fast at doing it.”  
“Sometimes I wonder why don’t you just do charity as of your humility?”  
“Same here.”  
“See in you in a couple of days, then, jerk. I gotta rush now. Bye!”  
“Bye.”

Billy was excited to meet everyone after 2 days in the office and only officially meeting Nate and Karolina. He didn’t admit to himself but he was – just a little bit - curious to finally meet Teddy. It could be due to the fact that his voice sounded nice or perhaps the fact that Cassie spent a long time telling Billy how he was completely his type. Of course, there was not a worse moment to even considering having a crush on someone. Whether Teddy was completely his type or not, Billy’s not in the mood for this babbles at all. Cassie and Kate, mostly, had talked Billy into arriving earlier for a small get together at Starbucks. Billy didn’t want to wake up earlier, but there was going to be coffee to survive, he would do just fine, at least he expected to.

“Where are you, Cass? I can’t believe I’m here first!”  
“Sorry, I’m here with Kate. We’ll be there in 5.”  
“Rush!”

It actually didn’t take them long to arrive and to start talking about how Billy should be anxious about this day and meeting the guys. Kate gave a small grin at Billy after using her cell phone like she wasn’t planning on something and after a few minutes, Teddy came in. It’s funny when you took a decision of not letting anyone in and the universe throws in your face how unfair it is and will always be. The hottest guy indeed he has ever talked to stood in front of them with a smiley face and a curious look in his eye. The fall was instantaneous, but that was not something Billy would admit right away.

Author inception: Let the music play!

“I can’t hear a single word.”  
“Teddy, this is Billy. Billy, this is Teddy.” Kate introduced them both.  
It took a second too long for Billy to answer. “Hi, Teddy. It’s nice finally meeting you.”  
“Hi, Billy. Nice to meet you, too. Ready for today?”

“Just know you’re talking ‘cause your lips keep moving.”  
“I can’t wait.”

“Everything I thought I learned...”  
“I’m sorry for leaving you alone those 2 days. The festival was really exhausting and, you know, I was at home, but I wasn’t exactly resting. We have a lot of days off that aren’t really days off. Sometimes we almost work nonstop.”  
“Don’t need to worry, Teddy.”

“goes out the window all I want is one thing.”  
“Can I call you Teddy right?”  
“Of course. Otherwise, I’d call you William.”

“You can promise castles, treasures, babies, I don't care!”  
“Well, seriously, don’t need to worry. Yesterday, Karolina and I worked pretty well together and everything went alright. And I couldn’t wait to meet you… I mean, not you…”  
“'Cause for now you're just enough for me  
I want you near.”  
“Not me?” Teddy decided to make a little fun of Billy.  
“No, I mean… yeah. But get to know what we can do together as a part of the team.”

A few minutes after they arrived at their office, Billy was glad he met everyone. Everybody was super welcoming and the ritual for newbies was interesting. Billy had to admit part of his deepest secrets, since he’s working as journalist inside the music department, he could only say that he’s fan of mainstream pop. Admitting he’s a huge Avengers’ comic books fan was not an option right now. This kind of embarrassment could be left for later or never, he thought. 

They were supposed to be at this meeting by 10 a.m., but before Natasha wanted to give Teddy and him some instructions for the meeting. Billy tried not to show anything, but it was pretty clear he was feeling a little bit nervous about it. It was only his third day there and he already has to do something this big. Then again, the universe comes, but this time, for Billy’s rare luck, Natasha mentioned that they’re going to KUY and that made Billy feel a little more confident.

“So, we’re going to KUY, right?” Billy confirmed with Teddy after they left Natasha’s room.  
“Yeah. Why?” Teddy had a puzzled look in his face.  
“I’ll be right back!”

Billy had met a guy from KUY a while ago. Tommy convinced him to go to a new bar that people were talking good things about it. The place was nice, but as soon as Tommy met a girl, he left Billy to his own devices. That’s when he met Christian who offered Billy a drink in that kind of flirty funny way people do. Christian was nice, but Billy wasn’t interested. Still they exchanged phone numbers and became friends, not close friends, but friends anyway.

“Christian? Hi, it’s me, Billy.”  
“Hi, Billy. It’s a been awhile since we haven’t seen each other. What’s up?” Christian was always little bit too enthusiastic whenever he talked to Billy.  
“I’m great. And you?”  
“Awesome, now. So ready for a coffee one of these days?”  
“Yeah… Hum, I mean. You know I’m working for Marvel Publishers now? And we have a meeting with Mr. Sanches from this place you told me you work. Do you know anything about him?”  
“Of course I know him. He’s my boss! He’s waiting for some guys today at 10 o’clock.”  
“I’m one of these guys. So any in check of what’s gonna happen?”  
“I don’t think I’m able to spoil details of the reunion…” Billy could tell the suspense Christian was trying to create was a fake. “But, I think I can definitely say you’ll have some good news.”  
“Really? That’s awesome!”  
“And if I were you, I would bring a box of doughnuts… Maple iced glazed, maybe?”  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Christian.”  
“I owe you a coffee one of these days.”  
“See you later.”

When he went back to the office, Xavin told Teddy was waiting for him because the cab was already there ready for them. He had the chance, then to surprise Teddy with his ability of luckily knowing someone who could possibly make things easy at the reunion.

“Can we drop by at Krispy Kream before, Teddy?” Teddy made a face like it wasn’t time for doughnuts at all, but they went there anyway. 

It’s funny how some people seem to make connection so fast sometimes. The way to the building on the cab was silent, but not that awkward silent moment. Unless he’s wrong about his first impression, they could be really good friends…

Author inception: Bring the beat back!

“Turn the lights down low and kiss me in the dark”  
Was Teddy his type? Yes, completely. But there are many things besides a love relationship that might lie ahead. Cassie was right, the guy’s cute…

“'Cause when you're touching me  
Baby, I see sparks”  
Not that Billy would try something with him like right now and maybe not ever so in the face… But Billy’s definitely out of the market! Definitely…

“You make my heart go…”

The reunion was really good. Mr. Sanchez was happy with the doughnuts and happy with the review as well. He couldn’t wait for the next Friday issue of the festival. So, that means they’ll be covering upcoming events and Billy couldn’t be prouder and also luckier to know Christian. Maybe he owes him that coffee ‘not so want to be a date’ date. 

The rest of the day was calmer although people were working really heard on the next material and plans on events they’d have to cover in a time soon. They were ready to go have some drinks when Billy’s phone buzzed.

“Hey, Billy. Josh speaking.”  
“Josh? Why are you calling me?” Billy’s voice sounded a little bit exasperated. “I’ll be right back, Teddy.”  
“Good. I’ll be waiting for you.” Teddy answered him.  
“I’m in front of your building, I…” John couldn’t even finish the sentence.  
“What the hell are you doing there?????”  
“Look, Billy. I’ve just… hum… I’ve just got robbed, okay?”  
“Robbed? Robbed like now? How? It’s not even late yet.” It was 6:30 p.m.  
“Can you just chill so we can talk about it, please? I can’t go home now.”  
“John, I can’t…”  
“Billy, please?” Billy struggled with the situation. He’s a sensible person after all and although Josh had hurt Billy badly, he just couldn’t let someone go through a hard moment like this alone.  
“Okay…”  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah… I’m gonna call the doorman to let you in the building at least. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Just… Just wait for me.”

While he was on the phone, Cassie and Kate showed up to pick them up to the get together thing. After hanging up the phone, Billy knew he couldn’t tell Cassie exactly what happened now, so he decided to lie about even if he sucks really badly at this and, he does know, Cassie would probably notice it. He left Marvel in a hurry and decided to take a cab. Billy has a good heart and some people take an advantage of this. He truly hopes that’s not the case this time. If Josh had lied about being robbed, he would have his ass kicked – metaphorically speaking. 

After getting at his building and asking Mr. Penn, the doorman, where Josh was, the old man pointed to the corridor behind the man’s desk. Josh was waiting for Billy with his face down and some bruises on.

“Billy, thank God!” Josh moved towards Billy going for a hug which Billy couldn’t help avoiding it.  
“Let’s go up. It’s not the place, here.”  
“Yeah… Of course.”

They reached Billy’s floor and Billy let him in.

“Go clean up, I’ll get water for you.”  
“Sure.”

Billy’s life wasn’t easy when it comes to social life. He has an excellent foster family; his parents have always been supportive with anything and his brothers, although brats, they were always there for him. Billy’s school life was really hard with all the bullying that was always going on. He was a gay geek teenager and this didn’t seem to attract many fans. It did catch the attention of the most despising human being on Earth – John Kessler. He tormented Billy throughout his school years and now that he met a new guy, here he goes again and throws his hate on Billy.

“Billy… Billy…”  
“Oh, sorry… I spaced out.”  
“I can see that… So, we’re here. Can we just talk?”  
“Yes, we’re here. So, talk… What happened?”  
“I got robbed by some guys three blocks from here and they took everything from me… You live closer, so I decided to come ask for help.”  
“You said that and you know what? I’m not buying it… I’m not buying it at all.” Billy relieved a sigh and Josh opened up his eyes with a big surprised expression. “I can see in your eyes that something else happened, Josh. I let you in my house despite what you did to me last weekend. So, just be sincere, please.”  
Josh took a few seconds starring at Billy and spilled the truth.  
“Billy, I…”  
“TELL ME THE TRUTH!” Billy was the most patient guy on Earth, but he was so tired of everybody making him as a stepping stone for something.  
“I got beaten, okay? I owe some money to some dealers and I got threatened. Satisfied now? Did you get enough revenge?”  
“I’m not looking for revenge here, okay? I just can’t deal with any more shit than I already deal with.”  
“I know it, Bills. Please forgive me for today and for what I did, please.”  
“I don’t have to do that. You have to look for your own peace of mind… It’s just that. If I forgive you and you continue hiding yourself from people like Kessler, you’ll continue living a lie.”  
“I know that…”  
“Now, please. You’re fine now. Please, go home and quit this bullshit, okay?”  
“There’s no way you’re taking me back?”  
“Sorry, Josh. I can’t. Right now I just can’t.”

Josh left Billy’s place really sad, but Billy couldn’t help him if he hasn’t even accepted himself yet. Still, it’s very hard to see another person go, because there’s something missing. Billy felt like he couldn’t find anyone to love and to love him back. He didn’t want to get upset or anything like that, because he had a good life and has just started in a job that’s awesome. But yet he felt a little alone in his apartment. If only Tommy was there to fulfill this empty space. Billy was laying down on the sofa when cell phone buzzed again.

“Today’s been a very busy day for sure.”

He checked the phone on the screen and it was her mom. She always knew the exact moment when Billy needed her to be there for him.

“I have to ask again. Are you a telepath or something?” Billy asked with a sad grin.  
“No, I’m not. It’s just motherhood power kind of thing. I could just tell you needed me.”  
“I can see that…”  
“So, you’re gonna tell me what happened?”  
“Nothing serious anyway. It’s just that Josh was here today.”  
“What did he want?”  
“He said that he got robbed and he was close and you know…”  
“Is that really?”  
“Not really. It’s a long story actually.”  
“And how do you feel about it?”  
“You’re asking me as my mom or as a psychologist?”  
“As a mom, of course, Billy.”  
“Hum… Weird about it, I guess.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Meaning that it wasn’t supposed to be, I know. I really wanted, mom. But I just can’t be with someone that hides himself and attacks me the way he did.”  
“We discussed about that and I totally agree with you. What’s the matter, then?”  
“I feel like I don’t deserve love. I’ll never find anyone.”  
“Billy, don’t ever think this way. You’re a great boy, a great son, a great journalist.”  
“You’re definitely telling this as my mom.”  
“I’m also speaking the truth here. Wait…” Billy heard his father saying something to his mom. “And your father told me he agrees with me.”  
“Of course, he does.”  
“Soon enough you’ll meet someone special just like you, honey.”  
“I’m tired, mom…”  
“Billy, you’re just 24 years old… You have much to live and enjoy life. Don’t worry about it. You’ll meet this special guy sooner than you think.”  
Billy had no words enough to thank his mom, saying it just sounded a little bit stupid. “Thank you, mom. You and daddy are the best.”  
“I know that, dear. Your brothers miss you. Come visit us on the weekend.”  
“I will, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to this exact weekend. Maybe I’ll be busy working.”  
“No problem. Just call me if you come, then. Okay?”  
“Okay, mom. Love you!”  
“Love you more. Bye.”  
“Bye.”

Billy’s mom was right. He couldn’t feel defeated at this point. He has so much to discover in life. So much to grow still and maybe love will find his way. Maybe love has already found his way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks - Hilary Duff

**Author's Note:**

> Song: (What is) Love by Jennifer Lopez.


End file.
